Tieflings
Those that bear the genes of a native of Diabolus are known as tieflings. Although their diabolous ancestors is normally many generations removed, the taint lingers, yet tieflings are not predisposed to be evil and vary as any other race does. Appearance Though in the broadest possible sense tieflings still look human, their Diabolus heritage leaves a clear imprint on their appearance. Tieflings have large horns that take any variety of shapes: some curling horns like a ram, others have straight and tall horns like a gazelle's, and some spiral upwards like antelope's horns. They have tails that vary in length and thickness and sharply pointed canine teeth. Their eyes are of solid colour with either no or barely visible sclera or pupil, and they vary in colour much like their skin tone. Their skin colour can vary from the full range of human colorations to shades of red, blue, purple and nearly any other colour in the spectrum. They tend to have dark coloured hair such as brown or black that grows similarly to a humans hair but with the added fact it grows around their horns. Their physicality sparsely varies from that of humans with them standing on average at the same height and on averaging weighing the same. As well as having similarly lengthened live with tieflings living only a few years longer Characteristics Tieflings have a number of abilities gifted to them by their Diabolus heritage. By and large, tieflings are alluring and intelligent creatures that also have an innate resistance to fire and a hint of bloodlust that give them a slight edge in combat. Tieflings also have access to an ability were they can cast some magic that their ancestor would have wielded with ease such as darkness or pain infliction. Some tieflings also learn to unlock their devil potential further, sprouting wings such as those borne by many devils. Culture Tieflings subsist in small minorities found mostly in human cities or towns, often in the roughest areas, where they grow up to be swindlers, thieves, or crime lords. Sometimes they live among other minorities in where they are treated with more respect. Lacking a homeland, tieflings know that they have to be strong to survive. They tend not to be quick to trust anyone who claims to be a friend, but when a tiefling's companion demonstrates actions the tiefling is normally good at judging whom to trust. Magic and religion Tieflings who gained the use of magic are normally drawn towards energies for Diabolus meaning a lot of arcane tieflings tend to be Warlocks or Wizards that specialise as diviners for the purpose of seeking knowledge of their origin lands or as conjurers that summon Diabolus spirits whom they called kin. Divine magic is limited for tieflings but those who are religious are a varied lot, since no god holds more sway over Tieflings than any other, though the rulers of Diabolus may come close. Naming Tiefling names fall into three broad categories. Tieflings born into another culture typically have names reflective of that culture. Some have names derived from the Infernal language, passed down through generations, that reflect their Diabolus heritage. Some younger tieflings, striving to find a place in their world, adopt a name that signifies a virtue or other concept and then try to embody that concept. For some, the chosen name is a noble quest, for others it's a grim destiny. Notable Tieflings * Zahra Hydris * Mollymauk Tealeaf * Jester the Trickster * Valvius Whitestar * Kymog Random